Godrick Warr
Godrick is Ares, the Greek God, Reborn. Every life he is reborn into he searches for Ares' infamous weapon, trying to come to full power. Along with searching for the weapon, he also searches for Aphrodite reborn to take revenge out on her for making him believe she loved him. Early Life Godrick was born to Ambrosius Warr and Faith Slater on July 3rd, 1992. His parents were distant from him the moment of his birth. By the age of 4 he found himself learning to do things on his own, even walking to the store to steal food as his parents were never around. He never understood why, he thought maybe he had done something bad and didn't realize it. By the age of 10 he was breaking into houses, stealing, and getting in fights on a regular basis with kids several years older than he was. One incident he put a 16 year old in a coma for looking at him the wrong way. This got him sent to Juvenile Hall. Even there, he was constantly getting in fights with anyone he could, having to be kept away from the other kids there so they wouldn't end up in the hospital. At the age of 12 he learns he has the ability to create fire from his hands. At first he thought he was seeing red again from some kind of anger that was building up in him. One night he dreamed of being in a war where he fought many and was the most powerful warrior on the battlefield. When waking up, he realized this was more than a dream, it was a memory. As the days passed he remembered more and more until he knew who he was. The memory that finally allowed him to know why he has so much anger was that of a beautiful woman, above all others, broke his heart by lying to him about loving him and him finding her with someone else. The moment he woke up, he knew he had been Ares in his past life. Now, more anger than ever, he creates fire from his hand. He concentrated all of his anger and used it to blow the door down in one swift hit. He escaped, now searching not only for the woman that betrayed him but also Ares' weapon so that he could come to full power. Meeting Persephone In 2010, after seaching everywhere he thinks he has found Aphrodite, the Goddess that broke his heart. In going to the school he believes she goes to, he finds her in the cafeteria eating. He decides to first get her out and then take his revenge. Touching his hand along the cafeteria wall on one of the exits, he concentrates his fire energy and fire follows his hand, catching the wall and door on fire, quickly being consumed. As he is walking away he sees a girl, who he later finds out is named Persephone Richter, standing there as if she had seen him catch it on fire. She only stood there for a few seconds and Godrick simply made the movement of a finger to his mouth, telling her not to say a word to anyone. She quickly turns and runs toward the door on fire. As he looks back he sees her create a burst of light from her hands, busting down the door. He doesn't know what she is but he is intrigued. He waits on the other side of the cafeteria, waiting until 'Aphrodite' comes out. The moment he sees her he grabs her. She is in a daze and is coughing from all of the smoke. As he's walking away with Harmony (Aphrodite reborn) he gets the idea that after he's done with Harmony and finding the weapon he's been searching for, that he will make Persephone his 'queen'. Losing Harmony Harmony not remembering anything about her past ilves, Godrick must kiss her for her to remember. After they pull away. he looks at her in the eyes and next thing he knows she's gone. He realizes that she must have some of her abilities from her past life. He searches for Harmony, finding that no one remembers seeing her as she has used her powers to make sure no one could. Searching For The Weapon (Sort Of) He decides to search for the weapon in question, following many leads. He would take his revenge after finding the weapon. He finds himself instead pulled to Persephone instead of looking for the Weapon. He finds her house and breaks in. As he goes in he finds her room. He sees her asleep and is pulled in by her beauty. He is so pulled into her that he doesn't realize that his hands are making flames on and off. It ends up waking her up and before he can react he puts the flames out and runs to the window and leaves out of the window after opening, all in a flash. The next few weeks he feels his anger dissipating at the thought of Persephone. However, he doesn't want to be distracted by her or he will never get his revenge. He leaves Serendipity and he feels the pull get weaker. Over time, it seems he will never find the weapon. He becomes more angry but as his anger starts coming out he realizes that his thoughts stray to Persephone. He starts to wonder what it is about her. Exposure After Supernaturals are exposed, he finds no need to hide his powers. However, he ends up at a protest for equal rights for Supernaturals and to be treated as equals to Humans. He is about to walk by when he hears her voice. He turns to see Persephone speaking on the podium. He quickly left, not understanding how he is always pulled to where she is. However, he hears a gun show and he feels like he's been shot. After finding no wounds he goes to where the shot came from. He sees Persephone lying on the ground and runs over to her. She doesn't seem to see him there as she is losing too much blood. A light shines from her as her body goes limp and he is feeled with happiness and sadness all at once. After the light disappears he goes looking for the man that shot her. He seems to sense the man's worry of getting caught but the success in shooting her down. This angers Godrick and in catching up to the man he grabs the man and the man instantly is filled with the pain he's caused by shooting Persephone. He feels the pain she felt when she died and Godrick fills him with the anger he has himself. The man suddenly is spontaneously caught on fire and Godrick lets him go. The man has not time to scream as he instantly turns to ash. Death Godrick's anger is gone, filled with an emptiness. As he goes searching for what is causing it, he is unable to find it. He is soon filled with such a void that he starts to lose his sanity, swearing to see Persephone everywhere. The emptiness becomes so powerful that he can't take it any longer. He suddenly is consumed in flames as he yells at the top of his lungs. He falls to the ground, completely turned into ash. His own powers went onto himself trying to fill the void. Time Line Change In Juvenile Hall, a man by the name of Duncan Kane has him released. Godrick is taken back to a place called T.E.C. and evaluated by their staff. Godrick doesn't want to be there and he uses his fire to bust down the door. Standing there is Duncan. Godrick tries to use his fire on Duncan but it goes through him as if he's not even there. Godrick tries running but Duncan holds him there. Every time Godrick tries touching him, it goes right through him. They suddenly disappear from the hall and appear in what looks ilke a small library. Duncan lets him go and he tries escaping but the door doesn't budge. He tries using his fire but it unaffects the door. Duncan tells him that it won't do any good, his powers will have no effect on the room or him. Duncan walks over to a thick book, what looks as thick as four text books from high school stacked together. He opens a page of it and starts reading something. As he does, Godrick starts to be filled with anger. He feels like he's on fire and his entire body is becoming all red as if he had rug burns all over his body. Suddenly, he feels a coolness and he turns back to normal. He no longer feels his anger but he feels confusion. Everything seems so much clearer to him. Duncan tells him that he will have better control over his anger. Godrick, still having problems with his anger but learns to use it toward his powers instead of harming other. He learns how to breathe instead of take out his anger on others. He learns to fuel his fire powers with his anger and not his fire powers to fuel his anger. By the age of 18 he has complete control over his powers. Duncan has him meet Aaron Atchley and Eric Grimes, who are also Greek Gods reborn. They talk, seeming to feel a connection to one another. New Life In 2011, Godrick starts his new life with his new found control of his powers. He practices with Aaron and Eric to control his powers more. They soon learn that the weapons of all the original Gods are all in one place but hidden in different areas. They go on a journey to search all of the places that have been thought to hold their weapons. After 6 years of travelling the globe, even helping people in danger or in need, Godrick feels that he no longer wants to find the weapon. He feels that it is a waste of time and there are better things out there waiting for them. They end their search. Godrick starts working with T.E.C. on looking for the other Gods reborn. They search possible leads and find other Greek Gods reborn, Athena, Artemis, and Apollo. However, the others seem to no exist. Together, they work on using their powers for the betterment of the Human race and the Supernatural world. In 2018, Godrick follows the lead of a possible Aprhodite reborn. As he looks into it, he meets Persephone. The moment they meet they both feel this immense energy between them. Though she isn't Aphrodite reborn he doesn't seem to care anymore. He feels as if he's finally whole, though he had partially whole after controlling his powers, he now realizes that she is the reason that made him feel that there were more important things in the world than finding Ares' weapon. He admits to being Ares reborn to her and she tells him whether it's true or not she doesn't care, as long as they can be together. She tells him that she is a Fairy-Succubus Hybrid. He finds that her Fairy part allows her to not have to take the life force from others, relieving him extremely. They are together for two years and marry, Persephone becoming Persephone Warr. Two years later they have thei first child, a son named Warren and a daughter two years after that named Freya. He goes on to become the head of the Gods and Demi Gods branch in T.E.C. Powers POWERS HE POSSESSES AT THE PRESENT Pyrokinesis Thermokinesis Empathy - Sense others emotions Super Human Strength/Endurance/Speed Dog/Wolf Shifting - The abiility to turn into a dog or a wolf. POWERS IF AT FULL POWER (Must find Ares infamous weapon) Pyrokinesis Thermokinesis Dark Pathokinesis - Control over darker emotions in others Warfare Mastery Strength/Endurance - Possesses strength and endurance higher than all other Gods Reborn Limited Necromancy Specific Animal Manipulation - Power over only certain animals ; his being dog/wolf, boar, and Vulture Weapon Summoning - The abiilty to summon his weapons at will Specific Animal Shifting - The ability to turn into only specific animals Trivia Godrick Warr is a play on God Of War. There is speculation on what Ares' original weapon, some say it is a sword others say it is a spear. With Godrick having only a limited amount of memories of being Ares he is unsure what the weapon is he's looking for.